Third-party applications often require limited access to a user's account on an Internet site or a native application for certain types of activity. To ensure that user data remains protected, all requests for access are approved by the account holder. Authentication protocols allow an end-user to authorize an application to access their protected data, and then the application has access to their data based on the grant. Authentication protocols are typically web-based (i.e., loaded over Internet protocols). This makes it difficult for a grant to be routed securely to applications other than web-based applications. As such, the user experience for non-web-based applications is reduced.